1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckling structure and an electrical connector element using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is used for linking a chip module with a circuit board. It is usually composed of a metal base, a metal cover, a rod, and an insulating body receiving a plurality of conducting pins. The metal base of the electrical connector has a square frame structure and the insulating body is received in the metal base. Via the conducting pins in the insulating body (or solder balls under the conducting pins), the electrical connector is assembled on the circuit board using a welding method. In order to assemble the electrical connector automatically, a vacuum-absorbing device is used for absorbing the electrical connector onto the circuit and making the pins on the electrical connector align to the welding holes or conducting flakes. Then, the electrical connector is welded to the circuit board. Because there aren't any large flat surfaces on the electrical connector, an absorbed cover is usually installed on the electrical connector to make the vacuum-absorbing device easily absorb the electrical connector. The absorbed cover is located on the metal cover and has a flat surface and is absorbed by the vacuum-absorbing device. Because the absorbed cover is installed on the metal cover, the absorbed cover cannot be assembled onto the metal cover if the structure is modified. A new absorbed cover needs to be developed. The manufacturing cost is therefore increased. Furthermore, due to the inadequate spring force of a wedged-hook located on the absorbed cover, the wedged-hook is easily broken so as to destroy the absorbed cover after the wedged-hook is used many times.